The present invention pertains to an improved device for sewing machines of the type for attaching waistbands onto garments which includes a pair of vertically aligned U-shaped elements defining channels for guiding a pair of aligned bands towards the stitching instrumentalites and between which a garment, hereinafter referred to as workpiece, is inserted prior to the start of stitching.
Guides for attaching waistbands to workpieces are well known to those conversant in the art and generally include a support bracket that is rotatably mounted on the base of the machine and which supports a pair of operatively associated guide elements. The guide elements are disposed in relatively close proximity and can be selectively pivoted away from one another for the purpose of facilitating the insertion of band material in each which together will form the waistband or belt when sewn onto a workpiece. After insertion of the band material the guide elements are then closed or pivoted back into close proximity with one another and the support bracket on which they are mounted is then rotated so as to position said elements in operating position which locates the central portion of the bands immediately adjacent to the stitching instrumentalities of the sewing machine.
An inserting element in the form of a thin blade member which can be manipulated by the machine operator and which generally forms a part of one of the two guide elements serves to engage and urge those portions of the bands protruding from said elements in the direction of the stitching instrumentalities so as to facilitate the start of the intended seaming operation.
These guide elements are usually provided with a means to effect a folding of the edges of the bands inwardly so that as the band is attached to the workpiece it will automatically be of a pre-determined width.
As is well known, the final preparatory operation prior to actual seaming is that of inserting that edge of the workpiece onto which a waistband is to be sewn between the two bands.
Each sewing operation necessitates what is considered an excessive amount of time on the part of an operator prior to the actual seaming operation to adequately set-up for the application of a waistband to a workpiece. First the operator must rotate the support bracket so as to move the entire guide to a position which will be clear of the stitching instrumentalities. The operator must then open or pivot the guide elements away from one another to positions of alignment whereat the band material is inserted into each of said elements. When a single band is utilized, special attention is required, for it is inserted in a folded condition and must, relative to its overall length be accurately located in order that it be properly attached to the workpiece during the seaming operation. The guide elements must then be closed or in other words pivoted back into operative association with one another. Next the support bracket has to be rotated which places the guide elements with their respective band immediately adjacent to the stitching instrumentalities, and finally the inserting element is manipulated so as to initiate the start of the seam.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved guide for attaching waistbands to workpieces that is of simplified construction, which will perform its intended function in a positive manner, and unlike known guides of the prior art will require substantially less preparatory operations on the part of an operator to initiate the start of sewing.